The conventional clamping system for holding material to be sewn/embroidered by a sewing machine includes a pair of tubular frame arms that are urged against a hoop frame in which the material to be sewn/embroidered by a sewing machine is already clamped. The hoop frame may be a standard hoop frame that has tubular, oblong or square hoop configuration. The pair of tubular frame arms hold the hoop frame in a desired aligned configuration such that the material to be sewn/embroidered that is clamped in the hoop frame is disposed over the needle plate so as to facilitate interaction between the needle of the sewing machine and the material to be sewn/embroidered to achieve the desired sewing/embroidery pattern. Such configuration of the conventional clamping system involves numerous cumbersome operations that require frequent human interventions and constant attention, more specifically, once sewing/embroidery is performed at a portion of the material that is clamped in the hoop frame, the hoop frame is withdrawn from the tubular frame arms to release the hoop frame, the portion of the material clamped in the hoop frame and on which sewing/embroidery is already performed is removed from the hoop frame and the hoop frame is applied to another portion of the material, or another piece of material on which sewing/embroidery pattern is to be performed. Thereafter, the hoop frame with another portion of the material on which sewing/embroidery pattern is to be performed is reinserted in the tubular frame arms therein and is again held by the tubular frame arms, such that the material to be sewn/embroidered that is clamped in the hoop frame is disposed over the needle plate so as to facilitate interaction between the needle of the sewing machine and the material to be sewn/embroidered to achieve the desired sewing/embroidery pattern on the material. Few prior art documents disclose clamping systems for holding an item or material to be embroidered.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,606 discloses a hooping device. The hooping device is used with an embroidery machine to hold an item or material to be embroidered between upper and lower hooping members, with the hooping members being secured to one another by use of magnetic force is disclosed. The magnets provide a mating arrangement between the upper and lower hooping members. The hooping device also includes a retaining mechanism.
The conventional clamping system for holding material to be sewn/embroidered by a sewing machine has several disadvantages associated therewith. More specifically, in case of the conventional clamping systems machine downtime is unavoidable due to need for frame arm changeovers.
The conventional clamping systems require frequent re-hooping or re-looping of the material. Furthermore, the conventional clamping system requires frequent human intervention and constant attention. Further, the conventional clamping system fails to efficiently handle slippery or difficult to handle material. Further, the conventional clamping system may apply undue pressure on the material to be sewn/embroidered, thereby causing damage to the material. Further, the conventional clamping system fails to align and securely hold the material to be sewn/embroidered by a sewing machine in a controlled state as the conventional clamping system fails to adjust according to different widths of the material to be sewn. Further, the conventional clamping system fails to handle different widths of material to be sewn and fails to achieve different embroidery/sewing functions. Furthermore the conventional clamping system is not height adjustable to control the material to be sewn/embroidered at the needle point/needle plate. Further, the conventional clamping system has complex construction and is inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clamping system for holding material to be sewn/embroidered by a sewing machine that eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional clamping system. More specifically, there is a need for a clamping system for holding material to be sewn/embroidered by a sewing machine that is capable of handling different widths of material to be sewn without the need of framing up the material. There is a need for a clamping system that aligns and securely holds the material to be sewn/embroidered by a sewing machine in a controlled state, thereby allowing for quick change/spacing relocation of at least one clamping arm to cater to different widths of material to be sewn/embroidered or achieving different embroidery/sewing functions. Further, there is a need for a clamping system that can handle a wide range of width of the material to be sewn/embroidered and that is simple in construction and convenient to use. Further, there is a need for a clamping system that eliminates frame arm changeovers, thereby reducing machine downtime that is unavoidable in conventional clamping systems. Further, there is a need for a clamping system that enhances productivity and reduces damage to material due to undue forces acting thereon during conventional framing, embroidery/sewing operation. Still further, there is a need for a clamping system that handles slippery or difficult to handle material to be sewn/embroidered.